El gremio de sangre
by BJ Rios
Summary: Cuando un policía novato y una asesina experta se juntan ¿Qué podría pasar?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos:

Para mi sorpresa mis historias han tenido buen recibimiento de parte de los amantes del fanfic.

Me siento honrado de recibir tan buenas críticas para este escritor inexperto así que quiero probar algo nuevo.

Si han seguido mis historias podrán notar que el concepto de Kogan es una idea que me gusta, sin embargo quiero probar con otro "Romance", están a punto de leer mi nueva historia que es acerca de Lucy Stone y James Diamond, así que es hora de dejar descansar el Kogan por un tiempo, a pesar de esta nueva historia quiero que sepan que seguiré actualizando mi historia: la medalla de plata como hasta ahora, solo pensé en aumentar mi contenido así como escribir para el gusto de todos los amantes del fanfic.

Sin más que decir solo deseo que disfruten y apoyen este nuevo proyecto tan bien como lo han hecho con los otros, así que empecemos con la historia.

 _ **El gremio de la sangre**_

 _Introducción:_

 _Todos tenemos un concepto de bondad y maldad muy distintos, para unos los buenos son los que detienen un robo mientras que para otros son los que hacen ese robo para alimentar a gente necesitada._

 _Así pasa con toda la vida, los conceptos de todo cambia dependiendo de la persona a la que se le pregunta como los estándares de belleza, a algunos les gustan los ojos pequeños y de colores claros mientras otros se sienten atraídos por las personas de ojos grandes de colores oscuros._

 _Depende mucho tu concepto y la idea de ciertas cosas, todo depende de cómo te vaya en la vida y como te traten las personas._

 _Pero en cuestión personal ¿Qué es un asesino? En lenguaje universal es alguien que ha matado gente que gran misterio, pero a caso ¿Existen asesinos bueno? Quitarle la vida a alguien no tiene justificación alguna ¿O sí? Es cuestión de percepción así que aquí les va una historia en la que ustedes juzgaran con base a sus propios criterios si lo que hacen nuestros personajes es bueno o malo._

Lucy Stone, una chica hermosa de apariencia rock, cabello negro, largo y lacio color negro con mechones rojos, cuerpo envidiable y personalidad despreocupada pero responsable cuando es debido.

James Diamond, un joven apuesto, cuerpo atlético, cabello algo largo y castaño, alto y bastante guapo se debe decir, el tiene suerte con las chicas sin embargo el está demasiado ocupado ya que se inscribió recientemente a la academia de policías para defender su vecindario y honrar a su padre pues este falleció en cumplimiento de su deber como policía.

Regresando a la primera, la joven hermosa vive en un apartamento de cuatro piezas en las que se incluye: dos habitaciones, espacio para sala, espacio para comedor, cocina, baño completo, es lo bastante cómodo solo para ella ya que vive sola. Su apartamento en color blanco en las paredes y el techo, muebles casi en su totalidad de color negro incluyendo una sala L que esta frente a una pantalla de plasma, a un lado se encuentra un comedor de madera para cuatro personas del mismo color que la sala, en las paredes se pueden ver unos cuadros con paisajes en color rojo. Su recamara era bastante madura para una chica de su edad, tenia una cama tamaño King Size con la cabecera negra, un colchón cubierto con una cobija color azul oscuro, una almohada en cada lado y dos cojines color negro, un cuarto- Closet bastante amplio en el que hay desde vestidos de gala hasta su vestimenta del diario en la que habían blusas con diseños más libres, chaquetas de cuero, zapatos, zapatillas, tenis, sandalias tenia de todo.

La verdad esta chica parecía tener una vida bastante sencilla, aunque nadie sabe cómo es que adquirió todas esas comodidades parece que le va bastante bien.

Ella dice dedicarse a comprar y vender propiedades y así justificaba sus ingresos con las demás personas pero la verdad era muy distinta.

El gremio de la sangre, un grupo conformado por asesinos a sueldo, estos asesinos solían tener vidas cómodas como civiles, pero ganarse ese dinero literalmente costaba sangre.

Este grupo no era como los demás, tenían un código de reglas que debían seguir al pie de la letra sino querían un castigo, el código dictaba lo siguiente:

No asesinar a niños y niñas.

No asesinar a personas inocentes.

Si las razones para ser contratados era por una venganza o algo que no merece la pena de muerte no aceptar el trabajo.

Si alguien te salvan la vida en una misión, tu vida le pertenece a esa persona hasta que le devuelvas el favor no importa si la persona que te salvo no pertenezca al gremio.

La única forma de salir vivo del gremio es derrotar al jefe.

Este reglamento debía seguirse sin importar las consecuencias, eso es lo que distingue al gremio de la sangre del resto de los criminales.

Este grupo solo cuenta con seis miembros para conservar la tradición, estos son:

Carlos García: Un chico de piel morena, ojos chicos y oscuros bastante atractivo. Es bastante fuerte y es experto en armas, su estilo de combate es el karate.

Kendall Kight: Un atractivo chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, complexión delgada y comportamiento engreído pero confiable. Es muy hábil y rápido, letal en el agua y su estilo de pelea es el Jiu-Jitsu.

Dak zevon: Un chico guapo, delgado, ojos oscuros, sonrisa inconfundible. Actitud bondadosa a pesar de su trabajo, solo pelea si no se puede evitar. Su estilo de pelea en el Kun-fu y es bastante hábil con la tecnología.

Kelly wainwright: Una mujer bastante linda, es morena, ojos negros y complexión delgada, se basa en la seducción para distraer a sus oponentes y su estilo de pelea se basa en el entrenamiento ninja ya que trata de imitar esos movimientos lo mejor posible.

Lucy Stone: Ya saben cómo es solo falta lo siguiente, su estilo de pelea es el Kun- Fu y al ser gimnasta combina esas habilidades con las de combate, es letal en combate demostrando ser superior a varios de sus compañeros a excepción de Kendall y el jefe siendo la tercera más fuerte del grupo.

Estos cinco son los miembros activos de la organización, sin embargo hay uno más que es el fundador y el más fuerte que los otros cinco:

Arthur Griffin: Un hombre alto, cabello blanco provocado por el tiempo, cuerpo bastante bien conservado para un hombre de su edad, ojos oscuros y piel blanca, su personalidad es bastante fría y seria, es tranquilo pero cuando se enoja lo hace en serio. Al igual que Lucy el tiene habilidades en gimnasia pero son habilidades básicas que suele combinar con Kun-Fu y Karate, es hábil con armas explosivas y está entrenado, para resistir múltiples torturas tanto psicológicas como físicas.

El pasado de este hombre es un misterio, aunque se dice que era un espía ruso no se sabía con exactitud.

Este grupo de armas humanas no eran simples asesinos, sus misiones iban desde asesinar peces gordos en cuanto a crimen organizado y a veces proteger a ciertos políticos o personas importantes. Kendall solía ser quien manejaba las situaciones de combate, Lucy se encargaba del espionaje y rescates, al ser bastante atractiva podía entrar en lugares con facilidad.

Se podría decir que después del de cabello blanco, Kendall y Lucy son quienes lideran las misiones ya que son en quien confía más el jefe supremo.

James por su lado sigue las reglas, es un buen chico y para ser policía novato se maneja bastante bien, su padre le dio entrenamiento militar por lo que era bastante hábil en las peleas, vive en un modesto departamento ya que no quería ver a su madre Brooke Diamond ya que sigue enojado con ella porque se volvió a casar después del asesinato de su padre.

Su departamento consta de tres piezas, un dormitorio, espacio para la sala y el comedor, la cocina y a parte el baño, todo luce bastante bien pese a sus ingresos.

Las paredes son blancas con una franja color azul cielo en el centro, su sala es de color café así como el comedor, su habitación tiene una cama individual con soporte de madrera, un closet en la pared con distintas prendas de vestir incluyendo su uniforme y ropa del diario.

Así es la vida de estos dos, mientras james es un policía novato pero con conocimientos bastante elevados, es el encargado de mantener el orden y hacer respetar la ley. Mientras tanto Lucy es una asesina bastante formidable, su entrenamiento viene desde niña impartida por el mismo Arthur Griffin.

Lunes 5 de febrero: 7:15 de la mañana.

Es un día cualquiera en la sociedad de asesinos, se encuentran todos en el plantel esperando órdenes del líder.

-Bien chicos tenemos trabajo- Dijo el líder Arthur Griffin- un importante representante de corea del norte vendrá para firmar un acuerdo de cero amenazas a cambio de ayuda industrial.

-¿Por qué vendrá a Minnesota?- Pregunto Kelly sentándose en una silla frente a una computadora- ¿No será mejor que vaya a la capital?

-No, el tratado será firmado en Washington pero él se hospedara en un hotel local para mayor seguridad, hay muchas personas que no quieren que ese tratado se firme incluyendo a China, el representante no quiere arriesgarse a que lo sigan a la capital es por eso que será recibido aquí en secreto ya que es muy obvio que se hospedara en Washington.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el trabajo?- Pregunto Lucy seria.

-Nuestro trabajo será mantenerlo con vida este tiempo, los policías lo protegerán obviamente pero no creen que sea suficiente así que nos contrataron para respaldar la seguridad.

-¿Quién nos contrato?- Pregunto Kendall.

-Eso es confidencial- Respondió el jefe- Estaremos en el hotel disfrazados de civiles, la policía no puede esterarse que estamos ahí así que espero que se manejen lo mejor posible para evitar que eso pase, recuerden que nos están buscando.

-Entendido Jefe- Afirmo Kendall- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Eso se los dejo a ti y a Lucy, por el momento les daré los planos del hotel así como los códigos de seguridad por si es necesario, buena suerte chicos- Dijo el jefe saliendo del plantel.

-Bien Kendall y Lucy ¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto Dak tomando su puesto en una de las computadoras.

Mientras ese par prepara los detalles para su misión, en el cuartel de policías de Minnesota hacían lo mismo.

-El representante de corea del norte llegara al hotel mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, para ese entonces la habitación así como el hotel y los alrededores deberán ser revisados para mayor seguridad, nadie sabe que el señor vendrá aquí así que se espera que sea una misión tranquila pero recuerden que cualquier cosa puede pasar- Dijo el jefe de policías- los informes completos están en sus escritorios así que espero que los lean y los sigan lo mejor posible ya que no tolero los errores, Diamond- Dijo el jefe llamado a James.

-Si señor- Dijo James saludando- No se preocupe, haré todo lo necesario para que la visita del representante sea segura.

-Eso espero chico, prepara un grupo con las personas que creas necesarias para la operación de protección, los que no sean elegidos para la vigilancia quiero que vayan y supervisen que no haya peligro en el hotel, así que pongámonos a trabajar- Dijo el jefe saliendo del lugar.

El plan del gremio de la sangre estaba listo.

-Dak, tú te encargas de las cámaras de seguridad, observaras desde aquí cualquier peligro que veas- Dijo Kendall entregando al listo los códigos de seguridad.

-Carlos, tu estarás preparado con el armamento necesario para cualquier tipo de situación, necesitamos protección para explosivos, impactos y también para armas biológicas- Dijo Lucy entregando una lista de lo necesario- Tu estarás en la camioneta preparado para huir o ayudarnos a pelear.

-Mientras tanto Kelly, Lucy y yo entraremos de incognito para estar más cerca del representante, todos estaremos en contacto con los comunicadores, si alguien ve algo sospechosos no se arriesgue y pida refuerzos, esta misión será dura- Advirtió Kendall- El señor llegara mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, tenemos tiempo para prepararnos amigos.

Las horas pasaban y tanto los asesinos como los policías se preparan para una de las misiones más importantes que deben enfrentar.

Son las 9:00 De la noche, los integrantes de ambos grupos se disipan a sus hogares.

-Lucy ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Pregunto el rubio tomando su chaqueta.

-Gracias Kendall no es necesario-Respondió Lucy- mejor ve a casa y descansa, los veo aquí a las 6:00 de la mañana en punto para dar inicio.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana- Respondieron los integrantes restantes.

Mientras tanto James se despide de sus compañeros y agradece el esfuerzo que dieron ese día.

Lucy va caminando desprevenida a su hogar, cruza las calles a oscuras pues la noche ha ganado el terreno pero no vio que alguien la seguía.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del desconocido volteo en seguida y vio una silueta de hombre parado justo detrás de ella con un pasamontañas negro y totalmente vestido de ese color.

El sujeto intento disparar pero Lucy tomo su brazo y lo doblo para hacer que suelte el arma lo que funciono, el hombre logro zafarse de la táctica de la chica y empezó a pelear contra ella cuerpo a cuerpo, golpe que el trataba de dar era esquivado por la bella gimnasta.

Mientras tanto James va camino a su casa y ve la pelea que sucede más adelante, se apresura a llegar para dar auxilio.

-¡Ey que sucede!- Grito James

Lucy volteo al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven lo que hizo que su agresor le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndola caer y aprovechando la confusión tomo su arma y huyo del lugar.

En ese momento James corrió para auxiliar a Lucy pues el golpe al parecer fue bastante fuerte.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto James tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Si, no es nada- Respondió Lucy sentándose en el pavimento.

-¿Tienes idea de quién era tu agresor?- Dijo james revisando la cabeza para ver si el impacto era profundo.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea un ex novio- respondió sarcásticamente la del cabello negro.

-O era algún cobrador, ves que últimamente son muy agresivos- Dijo James respondiendo la broma y ayudándola a levantar por completo- Solo fue un impacto, no es muy grave solo que te recomiendo no dormir por en una hora por lo menos.

-Está bien no te preocupes amigo.

-James, James Diamond para servirte- Se presento el guapo policía.

-Bien James, muchas gracias por tu ayuda pero debo irme, ya es muy tarde- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

James solo la observaba por la espalda, no podía creer que una joven de esa apariencia no se quejara por el impacto recibido.

-¡Diablos! Olvide preguntarle su nombre- Se lamentaba el apuesto joven.

Bien chicos, este es el capitulo uno de mi nueva serie, realmente espero que les guste y la apoyen, sé que no es a lo que los tengo acostumbrados pero créanme que esta historia será tan interesante como la medalla de plata. Sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.


	2. Capitulo 2: La misión parte 1

Hola chicos:

Bien creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que disfruten la historia así que empecemos.

Capitulo 2:

-¿Tienes idea de quién era tu agresor?- Dijo james revisando la cabeza para ver si el impacto era profundo.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea un ex novio- respondió sarcásticamente la del cabello negro.

-O era algún cobrador, ves que últimamente son muy agresivos- Dijo James respondiendo la broma y ayudándola a levantar por completo- Solo fue un impacto, no es muy grave solo que te recomiendo no dormir por en una hora por lo menos.

-Está bien no te preocupes amigo.

-James, James Diamond para servirte- Se presento el guapo policía.

-Bien James, muchas gracias por tu ayuda pero debo irme, ya es muy tarde- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

James solo la observaba por la espalda, no podía creer que una joven de esa apariencia no se quejara por el impacto recibido.

-¡Diablos! Olvide preguntarle su nombre- Se lamentaba el apuesto joven- Bueno tal vez vuelva a verla otro día- Dijo para sí mismo dirigiéndose a su casa.

Lucy llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y revisar su computadora. Estaba buscando sospechosos de su atentado en la base de datos para poder dar con el e ir a ajustar cuentas pero su búsqueda fue en vano ya que no encontró quien podría ser el responsable, revisando su computadora se dio cuenta que su teléfono está sonando así que contesto la llamada.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Lucy desconfiando pues no conocía el número telefónico.

-Lucy ¿Estás bien? Habla Kendall- Respondido el rubio.

-Si todo está bien ¿Qué sucede?

-Me atacaron camino a casa, arrojaron una piedra al parabrisas de mi automóvil y Kelly fue agredida de igual modo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tuve una pelea camino a casa- Aporto Lucy- ¿Carlos y Dak estas bien?

-Si ya me comunique con ellos y están bien- Contesto el rubio- Pero algo no está bien, atacaron a tres miembros el mismo día y no tenemos ni idea quien pudo haber sido, seguro saben donde vivimos.

-No lo saben- Afirmo Lucy- Si lo supieran no nos hubieran seguido, nos habrían esperado en nuestras casas para matarnos tranquilamente.

-Entiendo tu teoría, creo que tiene sentido. Mañana pasare por ti a tu casa para ir a la base, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Ay qué lindo, te preocupas por mi- Se burlo Lucy.

-¡Cállate! Es por solidaridad-Se defendió Kendall- Eres mi compañera además de una pieza importante del equipo no puedes morir.

-Lo sé Kendall solo bromeo- Dijo Lucy riéndose- Esta bien te veré mañana para la misión, descansa.

-Tu igual Lucy, te veo mañana en tu casa- Dijo el rubio colgando la llamada.

Mientras tanto Lucy se rio en silencio recordando la reacción de su compañero, fue al closet y se puso una pijama que constaba de un camisón de seda color durazno y una capa para taparse del mismo color y tela del camisón.

Antes de acostarse saco una mochila del closet, la lleno con perfumes, prendas distintas y zapatos para combinar pues al estar de incognito debía verse como las demás personas.

Al terminar fue a su cama, acomodo las cobijas y almohadas para acostarse y así lo hizo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Mientras tanto James está sentado en su cama con una taza de té caliente para ayudarlo a dormir, al terminarlo puso la taza en un mueble junto a su cama y se acostó, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la chica misteriosa que según el salvo de ese maleante y deseaba volver a verla. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Martes 6 de febrero, 5:00 de la mañana.

El despertador de Lucy sonó a las cinco de la mañana, esta vez pudo despertar una hora antes ya que pasarían por ella entonces tiene tiempo para alistarse.

Se metió a la ducha, se quito el camisón y lo puso en un cesto con más ropa sucia, encendió la ducha y al sentir que la temperatura era la ideal comenzó a bañarse.

Mientras tanto James, se levanto a la misma hora para entrenar con su saco de boxeo que estaba en su habitación, el llegaría a las 7:30 de la mañana directo al hotel por lo que aun tiene tiempo.

Lucy termino de bañarse, cerro la regadera, se puso una bata de baño color morado y una toalla pequeña en la cabeza, salió del cuarto de baño y salió para vestirse, solo se puso un pans color gris, una blusa ajustada color negro, un suéter gris y unos tenis blancos. Al terminar de vestirse paso la secadora de cabello para aumentar el proceso de secado de su cabello y lo amarro en una coleta con una liga color negro.

James por su lado se metió a bañar, se quito la ropa y la voto a una pila de ropa que está en el suelo, se metió a la ducha cuando el agua estaba a una temperatura agradable y se taño el cuerpo con jabón, coloco shampoo en sus manos y lo paso por su cabello y cuando lo considero limpio lo enjuago. Al salir fue a su cama en la que había dejado su uniforme preparado previamente, se lo puso. Fue a verse al espejo mientras se colocaba un poco de fijador de cabello, al terminar tomo su arma y salió a la cocina para desayunar.

Lucy termino con su arreglo personal, cuando llego su compañero y la llamo a la puerta.

-Buenos días Lucy- Saludo Kendall.

-Buenos días compañero- Saludo alegremente Lucy- Llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar.

Lucy abrió la puerta por completo para dejar pasar al rubio, al entrar Lucy cerró la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Pregunto la chica sacando un frasco de mermelada del refrigerador.

-Bastante bien, estoy emocionado por esta misión creo que es muy importante- Dijo Kendall bajando el pan blanco de un estante, Kendall conocía bien la casa de Lucy y se paseaba por ella como si fuera suya ya que son muy buenos amigos.

-Si, es emocionante, lo que me parece extraño es que siendo una misión tan importante el jefe no quiere participar- Dijo Lucy sacando un cartón de leche del refrigerador y sirviendo esta bebida en dos vasos de vidrio que estaban en el desayunador.

-Tienes razón, por lo general él estaría detrás de nosotros dirigiendo todo y apresurándonos- Dijo Kendall mientras mete cuatro panes al tostador.

-Tal vez quiere probarnos, recuerdas cuando nos puso a nosotros al mando- Dijo Lucy sacando dos platos de la alacena- La misión de ese día fue muy peligrosa.

-Si lo recuerdo- Dijo Kendall sacando los panes de la tostadora para luego untarles mermelada y poner dos rebanadas en cada plato- ¿Recuerdas cual fue la misión?

-Vaya que lo recuerdo- Dijo Lucy mientras toma su plato y le da una mordida a uno de los panes- La misión fue rescatar a Dak, ese chico siempre se mete en problemas.

-Lo recuerdo bien- Dijo Kendall bebiendo un poco de leche- Ese dio Carlos y Kelly casi mueren, recuerdo que mientras yo peleaba contra los guardias de seguridad tú te entraste sola a rescatar a Dak de esa bodega.

-Si, lo que no imagine es que había más gente dentro de la bodega y tú estabas ocupado con los guardias así que yo tuve que pelear con esos sujetos- Dijo Lucy terminando su desayuno.

-Ese día Arthur nos felicito por no rendirnos y seguir adelante- Dijo Kendall acabándose el vaso con leche- Y nos puso a cargo de las demás misiones de ese día en adelante.

-Si, pero las misiones más riesgosas el las lideraba, bueno eso hasta hoy- Dijo la del cabello negro mientras tomaba su mochila- Ahora nosotros lideraremos esta misión.

-Así es Lucy.

Ambos salieron de la casa al terminar su conversación, subieron al auto de Kendall y se dirigieron al plantel.

Mientras tanto James está terminando su desayuno que consta de un sándwich de pavo y un vaso de jugo de naranja, al terminar tomo sus llaves y salió a la calle rumbo al hotel.

Los asesinos llegaron a la base y al entrar vieron que todo el equipo está completo.

-Buenos días amigos- Saludo alegremente Lucy- Espero que estén listos.

-Hola Lucy- Dijo Dak acercándose a Lucy y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Mi estación esta lista, logre entrar a las cámaras de seguridad incluyendo el estacionamiento, la cocina, la habitación del representante y hasta del baño.

-Yo prepare el equipo que ordenaste- Dijo Carlos acercándose a ellos con una mochila- Aquí hay antídotos para distintos tipos de veneno, hay armas y municiones, trajes contra radiación y hasta banditas y pomada por si nos golpean.

-Pues yo traje un lindo vestido para la noche- Dijo Kelly mostrando la prenda con orgullo.

-Jajaja está bien, que bueno que están preparados- Felicito Lucy.

-Por cierto ¿Iras así?-Pregunto Kelly observando el atuendo de Lucy.

-Claro que no, me cambiare en este momento solo no quería ensuciarme- Se justifico la rockera-Desde luego yo igual traje un lindo vestido pero no lo verán hasta la noche.

Lucy se dirigió al baño sin soltar su mochila, saco las prendas elegidas que son: Una blusa color negro con diseños blancos en forma de v con un leve escote básico, unos lejeans color mezclilla, Un par de zapatos abiertos color negro con tacón trasparente, un bolso pequeño con estoperoles y un abrigo color negro. Se soltó el cabello y lo aliso con una plancha para el cabello, se coloco un poco de sombras color negro en los parpados y listo.

Al salir se dio cuenta de la presencia del jefe, este está entregando unas identificaciones a los que entraran al hotel.

-Hice las reservaciones anoche y aquí están las identificaciones, ten Kendall, tu eres Ryan Henderson, eres de florida y tu Kelly eres su esposa Emily de Henderson- Dijo Arthur entregando las identificaciones.

-Quiero el divorcio- Dijo Kelly bromeando mientras tomaba su identificación.

-Cuando termine la misión- Respondió Kendall guardando su identificación en su cartera.

-Mientras tanto, Lucy tu serás Emma Maslow- Dijo entregando su identificación- tu eres de los Ángeles California.

-Entendido jefe- Respondió Lucy tomando la identificación falsa.

-Rente dos habitaciones, una doble que está cerca de la suite presidencial y otro individual que está cerca de las salidas, Lucy tu estarás en la individual y los tortolos en la doble, bien chicos es hora de la acción, buena suerte.

Chicos hasta aquí el capitulo dos, recuerden comentar por favor para saber si les gusta o no. Sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: La misión parte 2

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén bien y que estén disfrutando esta historia. Bien creo que es hora de comenzar así que aquí tienen.

Capitulo 3: La misión parte dos.

Al salir se dio cuenta de la presencia del jefe, este está entregando unas identificaciones a los que entraran al hotel.

-Hice las reservaciones anoche y aquí están las identificaciones, ten Kendall, tu eres Ryan Henderson, eres de florida y tu Kelly eres su esposa Emily de Henderson- Dijo Arthur entregando las identificaciones.

-Quiero el divorcio- Dijo Kelly bromeando mientras tomaba su identificación.

-Cuando termine la misión- Respondió Kendall guardando su identificación en su cartera.

-Mientras tanto, Lucy tú serás Emma Maslow- Dijo entregando su identificación- tu eres de los Ángeles California.

-Entendido jefe- Respondió Lucy tomando la identificación falsa.

-Rente dos habitaciones, una doble que está cerca de la suite presidencial y otro individual que está cerca de las salidas, Lucy tu estarás en la individual y los tortolos en la doble, bien chicos es hora de la acción, buena suerte.

Mientras tanto, James esta en el hotel dirigiendo a sus compañeros y poniendo al tanto al jefe.

-Señor todo está listo, las cámaras de seguridad están activas y ion problemas técnicos, la habitación ha sido supervisada y no hay amenazas presentes, todo está listo ya puede llegar el representante- Aviso James al capitán.

Mientras tanto, una camioneta blanca se estaciona a dos cuadras del hotel, en esta se encentran Lucy, Kendall, Kelly y Dak.

-Bien, es hora- Dijo Kelly saliendo del vehículo y siguiéndola Kendall y Lucy.

-Suerte chicos- Dijo Carlos cerrando la puerta por dentro, el esperara en la camioneta por cualquier emergencia.

Kendall lleva a Kelly tomados de la mano, Lucy se aleja de ellos para evitar sospechas.

-Probando audio- Hablo Dak con un comunicador desde la base.

-Todo en orden te escuchamos- Dijo Kendall discretamente entrando al hotel con su esposa falsa.

-Buenos días- Dijo la señorita de la recepción- Bienvenidos.

-Gracias- Respondió Kendall con una voz coqueta tratando de ligar a la señorita- Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Ryan Henderson, por cierto es muy linda no sé, tal vez quieras salir una noche para ¡ouch!

Kelly le piso el pie al darse cuenta lo que trama el rubio.

-Hola, perdone a mi esposo es que es idiota- Dijo Kelly- Somos los Henderson, tenemos una reservación.

-Claro, déjeme verificar ¿Tienen identificaciones?

El dúo entrego los documentos falsos y esperaron una respuesta.

-si, su habitación esta lista señor y señora Henderson, aquí tiene sus llaves- Dijo entregándolas a Kendall- Que su estancia sea agradable.

-Gracias preciosas- Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa ¡Ouch! Volvió a ser pisado por su compañera.

Ambos se dirigieron al elevador, Kendall volteo a ver a la chica y le hizo una señal de "Llámame" antes de entrar al elevador y subir al piso correspondiente.

La señorita se ruborizo y volteo en seguida para atender a Lucy.

-Buenos días- Dijo la empleada- Bienvenida ¿Tiene reservación?

-Así es- Dijo Lucy entregando la identificación falsa- Está a nombre de Emma Maslow.

-Si señorita, su habitación esta lista puede acomodarse- Dijo la señorita entregando las llaves- Que su estancia sea agradable.

-Gracias muy amables- Respondió Lucy sonriendo, tomo las llaves y fue al elevador para ir a su habitación.

-Bien, entramos- Dijo Logan al entrar a su habitación junto con Kelly.

-Bien Romeo, comienza la misión- Respondió Dak.

-Carlos, avísanos cuando llegue el representante- Dijo Lucy entrando a su habitación- Kendall, deja de estar de mujeriego respeta a tu esposa.

-Descuida-Dijo Kelly- Pronto nos divorciaremos.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Kelly.

Lucy solo entro para dejar su equipaje en la habitación y salió para revisar el área de la piscina mientras Kelly y Kendall recorrieron todos los pisos con un aparato que detecta bombas.

En su visita a la piscina buscando amenazas, Lucy esta tan distraída buscando algo sospechoso entre los huéspedes que no vio que un mesero con una montaña de toallas venia hacia ella y choco con él. El chico de servicio recupero el equilibrio pero Lucy estaba a punto de caer al agua cuando una mano tomo la suya y la jalo hacia él.

-Hola- Dijo James con una sonrisa viendo a la chica cerca de él.

-Hola Ah pero si es mi amigo James- Dijo Lucy separándose del policía y observándolo con sorpresa- Vaya que lindo uniforme, no sabía que eres policía.

-¡Ah! Es verdad no te lo había dicho- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a unos asientos- Por cierto olvide preguntarte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Emma- Mintió la chica- Emma Maslow.

-Bien Emma, debes tener más cuidado.

-Gracias James, soy algo distraída y lo peor es que no tengo traje de baño para meterme a la piscina- Dijo bromeando- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí uniformado?

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte- Respondió James- Por cierto debo regresar al trabajo pero fue un placer encontrarte de nuevo. Quizá podamos vernos a las 8:00 de la noche en el bar, mi turno terminara para entonces.

-Suena bien- Dijo la asesina sonriendo-Te veré ahí.

Con ese plan en mente, James dio una cálida sonrisa a Lucy y salió del área de la piscina.

La chica se quedo viendo al guapo, tal vez no será su tipo pero es bastante agradable.

-¡Atención!- dijo Carlos desde la camioneta- Llego el representante, va con un traje bastante común, supongo que para que no lo reconozcan pero un par de guardaespaldas van a su lado.

-Entendido- Respondió Kelly.

El "matrimonio" fue al hobby para poder estar cerca del representante, de pronto James se acerco al representante, lo saludo debidamente y lo llevo directamente a su habitación.

-Todo parece está en orden-Dijo Kendall- El policía está con él y no hay sospechoso viéndolo, supongo que será una misión sencilla, ¿Tú ves algo Dak?

-No, todo está en orden- Dijo el listo viendo el monitor que estaba conectado a las cámaras de seguridad- El representante acaba de entrar a la habitación supongo que va a dormir, el cambio horario es muy drástico, los guardaespaldas están cerca de la puerta no creo que nadie pase.

-Gracias Dak- Dijo Lucy- Bien es hora de ir a nuestras habitaciones, supongo que está bien que debemos unas vueltas rutinarias solo para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

-Creo que a alguien le urge probarse que bien le queda el vestido- Dijo Dak burlándose de Lucy- entonces a las ocho ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Kendall.

-El policía que acompaño al representante es amigo de Lucy- Respondió Dak.

-¡Cállate Dak!- Dijo Lucy- Pero sí, tengo que probarme el vestido.

El grupo rio ante el comentario de Lucy y fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Las horas pasaban tranquilamente, Carlos observaba cualquier cosa sospechosa desde la camioneta y Dak observaba desde la base, los incognitos dieron algunas vueltas vigilando el hotel turnándose de manera igualitaria.

7:30 de la noche.

-Chicos será mejor que se vayan vistiendo apropiadamente- Dijo Dak- El representante se despertó y supongo que se dispone a salir a comer.

-¿No puede pedir servicio a la habitación?- Dijo Kendall.

-Sugiéreselo si quieres pero se ve que el dispone conocer bien el lugar.

-Entendido, chicas a vestirnos- Ordeno Kendall- Solo no se vayan a enamorara de mí, no podría soportar romperles el corazón.

-No te preocupes amigo- Respondió Lucy sacando su vestido- Eso nunca pasara.

Kelly rodo los ojos por la conversación de Lucy y Kendall i de igual modo saco el vestido que preparo desde la mañana, Kendall saco una camisa elegante color blanco, un pantalón del mismo estilo color gris, zapatos negros y un saco corte militar color gris.

Kelly uso el vestido que presumía desde la mañana, en un vestido largo color rojo con escote profundo en v, el vestido es entallado de la parte de arriba y con algo de vuelo en las piernas pero no demasiado, tomo su cabello en un recogido bastante pulido y elegante sin dejar un solo cabello en la cara, perlas en el cuello y unos aretes de la misma piedra preciosa, zapatos con tacón medio.

Lucy por su lado uso un vestido negro con escote asimétrico color blanco y detalles grises en forma diagonal, el vestido es corte tubo. Un choker sutil color negro y un dije plateado en forma de gota, zapatillas negras. Amarro el cabello en media coleta dejando un poco de cabello libre en la cara. Fue la vestimenta elegida, un poco de loción y ya estaba lista para entrar restaurante.

-Estoy lista ¿Los espero?- Pregunto Lucy por el comunicador.

-No creo, la señorita aun no acaba de arreglarse- Dijo Dak observando el monitor.

-Kelly ¿Aun no termina?- Regaño Lucy a su compañera.

-Hablo de Kendall- Respondió Dak- Sigue acomodando su cabello.

Kelly, Lucy y Carlos rieron ante el comentario del listo que escuchaban por los comunicadores y Kendal solo lo ignoro.

-Ya vamos en camino- Dijo Kelly- No creo que sea necesaria la presencia de todos ahí, creo que Kendall y yo podemos encargarnos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Hablo de que casi son las ocho, mejor ve a esperar a tu amigo- Dijo Kelly.

-¡James!- Dijo Lucy espantada- Lo había olvidado, gracias Kelly.

-¿Desde cuándo no me tomas en cuenta para las decisiones?- Pregunto Kendall molesto.

-Desde que no respetaste nuestro matrimonio al coquetear con la recepcionista- Bromeo Kelly- Vamos Kendall, casi no sale y si la necesitamos la llamaremos, Además Dak y Carlos están al pendiente.

-Está bien vámonos- Dijo Kendall resignado- Cerebrito ¿Dónde está el representante?

-Mesa 3 del restaurante, me adelante e hice una reservación junto a su mesa así que tienen tiempo.

Mientras el dúo va a cumplir su misión, Lucy se apresura a llegar al bar donde esperaría a James, se sentó en la barra y rápidamente fue atendida.

-Buenas noches señorita- Saludo el chico de servicio-¿Qué le sirvo?

-Un Martini de manzana por favor- Respondió la chica.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que dieron las 8:05, Lucy bebe sin prisas su bebía cuando escucha el nombre ¿Emma?, ella ignoro al principio, después de unos segundos volvió a escuchar el nombre ¿Emma? Volvió a ignorar pero luego recordó que esa es su identidad falsa y volteo en seguida.

-¡James!-Dijo Lucy apresurada- Lo siento no te había visto.

-Descuida, yo tampoco te reconocí al principio- Dijo James sentándose a lado de la chica.

James lucia una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro, abrigo color café sin abotonar con parches en los codos color café de un tono más oscuro que el del abrigo y zapatos negros.

-Te ves muy bien Emma- Alago James a Lucy.

-Gracias, tu también- Respondió Lucy el alago.

-Buenas noches caballero ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer esta noche?- Pregunto el chico del servicio.

-Una cerveza por favor ¿Ya ordenaste algo?- Pregunto James a Lucy.

-Si descuida- Respondió mostrando su bebida.

Ya con James bebiendo su cerveza, la plática fue haciéndose más extensa.

-¿Todo estuvo bien?- Pregunto James- Hablo de tu conflicto con el tipo de anoche.

-Ah sí- respondió Lucy- No me duele el golpe y no he vuelto a ver a ese tipo.

-Me parece bien, pero no deberías estar sola a esas horas ¿No tienes novio?- Pregunto James para poder hacer su "movimiento"

-No- Respondió Lucy anticipando lo que trama- No tengo, no es que lo necesite de todos modos.

-¿En serio no lo necesitas?- Dijo James arqueando una ceja- Tal vez no ha llegado el chico indicado y por eso piensas eso.

-tal vez- Respondió Lucy con una voz coqueta- Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, aun no llega entonces no podemos comprobar tu teoría.

-Sabes, me agradas- Dijo James.

-Tu igual me agradas- Dijo ahora Lucy.

La conversación fue interrumpida por una llamada al celular de James.

-Permíteme un momento- Dijo James retirándose del lugar para contestar su llamada.

-Claro, aquí te espero- Dijo Lucy sonriendo y mirando a James alejarse.

-Lucy ¿Me escuchas?- Dijo Kendall a través del comunicador.

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Lucy hablando de manera discreta para no levantar sospechas.

-No encontramos al representante- Dijo Kendall alarmado- Entro al baño con sus guardaespaldas hace 20 minutos aproximadamente y no ha regresado.

-¿Dak qué está pasando?- Pregunto Lucy.

-No lo sé, la imagen del baño se fue de repente.

Lucy dejo de hablar pues James se acerca a ella.

-Emma de verdad lo siento- Dijo James- ocurrió una emergencia y debo ir a ayudar me siento muy apenado.

-Descuida- Dijo Lucy levantándose de su asiento- Entiendo, es tu trabajo solo cuídate.

-Gracias- Le sonrió James- Te sugiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas, cuídate mucho.

-Está bien James gracias- Respondió Lucy- Ahora vete que te deben estar esperando.

James corrió al escuchar eso y sintió un alivio de que Lucy haya entendido lo que pasaba. Cuando salió del bar, Lucy sigue su conversación saliendo del lugar también.

-Kendall ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo Lucy- James salió corriendo creo que por la misma razón que nosotros entonces los policías ya lo saben.

-Estoy en el baño- Dijo Kendall- No hay nadie aquí.

-Voy a ver afuera- Respondió Kelly- Si salieron por el baño, solo hay una manera de escapar y es por la ventana.

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, por cierto tengo una sorpresa para los amantes de Kogan, estén al pendiente. Por ahora se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Testigos

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que les este gustando mi historia. Gracias por leer y apoyar esta nueva historia, sé que no es o lo que los tengo acostumbrados pero estoy seguro que no por eso es mala historia. Por cierto se que dije que dejaría descansar el Kogan pero no pude hacerlo así que incluiré Kogan mas adelante así que empecemos.

Capitulo 4: Testigos.

Lucy dejo de hablar pues James se acerca a ella.

-Emma de verdad lo siento- Dijo James- ocurrió una emergencia y debo ir a ayudar me siento muy apenado.

-Descuida- Dijo Lucy levantándose de su asiento- Entiendo, es tu trabajo solo cuídate.

-Gracias- Le sonrió James- Te sugiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas, cuídate mucho.

-Está bien James gracias- Respondió Lucy- Ahora vete que te deben estar esperando.

James corrió al escuchar eso y sintió un alivio de que Lucy haya entendido lo que pasaba. Cuando salió del bar, Lucy sigue su conversación saliendo del lugar también.

-Kendall ¿Dónde estás?- Dijo Lucy- James salió corriendo creo que por la misma razón que nosotros entonces los policías ya lo saben.

-Estoy en el baño- Dijo Kendall- No hay nadie aquí.

-Voy a ver afuera- Respondió Kelly- Si salieron por el baño, solo hay una manera de escapar y es por la ventana.

-Entendido avisa si necesitas apoyo- Dijo Lucy.

-Chicos esperen- Advirtió Dak desde la base a través del comunicador- Adivinen quien llego a la fiesta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Kendall.

-Las Jennifer están en el hotel y todos sabemos que seguro tienen algo que ver- Aviso Dak.

(Las Jennifer son tres chicas sumamente atractivas y son parte del clan enemigo del gremio de sangre, todas tienen habilidades muy elevadas en combate con armas y artes marciales por lo que son letales)

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Pregunto Kelly.

-Si, están en el hobby- Respondió Carlos.

-bien yo me encargo- Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose al hobby.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Kendall alarmado.

-Las distraeré, si me ven por ahí seguro me seguirán entonces tu y Kelly podrán buscar al representante.

-Espero Lucy voy contigo- Dijo Kelly- Hace tiempo que quiero arreglar cuantas con esas perras, espérame en el bar voy para allá.

-Entendido- Respondió Lucy- Carlos, apoya a Kendall con la búsqueda y Dak tu está al pendiente de cualquier cosa que veas sospechosa.

-Entendido- Respondió Carlos.

Mientras tanto James está hablando con su equipo.

-No lo encontramos señor- Dijo un policía a James- No se sabe que le paso solo entro al baño y lo perdimos de vista.

-¿Los guardaespaldas?- Pregunto James.

-También desaparecieron no sabemos nada señor.

-Busquen por todos lados, debe aparecer estoy seguro que aun no han salido del hotel.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Kelly se encuentran en el elevador, están listas para encontrarse con sus enemigas.

Llegan al hobby y empiezan a caminar por el lugar, los hombres no pueden dejar de ver a estas chicas.

-Están siguiéndolas- Advirtió Dak- Tengan cuidado.

Las chicas escucharon pero no respondieron nada para no causar sospechas, las Jennifer las seguían de cerca disimuladamente hasta que salieron del hotel, el dúo caminaba sin mirar hacia atrás aunque sabían que las seguían, pronto llegaron a una calle sin civiles donde podrían pelear sin lastimar inocentes, llegaron a un árbol bastante grande que esta plantado cerca de una casa.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Lucy.

Kelly dio un brinco ocultándose en el árbol.

-Es una trampa- Dijo la Jennifer morena- Ah ellas.

Las tres se lanzaron contra Lucy, la rubia trato de dar un golpe pero la rockera tomo la mano que quería causar impacto en su rostro y lo torció para luego aventar a la rubia al suelo.

Después la castaña trato de conectar una patada en su abdomen pero Lucy la esquivo, tomo la pierna y el uso para girar a su enemiga, cuando la morena quiso acercarse Lucy soltó la pierna de la castaña haciendo chocar a la morena contra la castaña y las dos cayeron al suelo.

La rubia quiso sorprender a Lucy por la espalda pero Kelly se dejo caer del árbol cayendo sobre la rubia a modo de "caballito" la rubia intento tirar a Kelly pero fue inútil, Kelly dio un apretón en el cuello de la rubia lo que hizo que su contrincante se desmayara.

Pronto la morena se levanto y trato de arremeter contra Lucy y Kelly pero Kelly escalo otro árbol perdiéndose de nuevo, la Jennifer del cabello afro trato de golpear en diferentes ocasiones a Lucy pero la rockera siempre lograba esquivar sus golpes, de pronto la castaña se acerca por la espalda y toma del cuello a Lucy levantándola del suelo, Lucy como pudo dio una patada en el vientre de la castaña, la morena saco un arma y justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar sintió una presión en el cuello que la hizo caer inconsciente.

-Dulces sueños maldita- dijo Kelly.

La castaña saco su arma y empezó a disparar a Kelly pero ella volvió a esconderse en los arboles, la castaña disparo a los arboles cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo caer como a sus compañeras, fue Lucy que la golpeo con una rama gruesa que había caído de un árbol.

-Buen trabajo- Grito Lucy para que Kelly pudiera escucharla.

-Si, fue divertido- Dijo Kelly bajando del árbol.

-¿Todo está bien?-Pregunto Dak por el comunicador- Se fueron tan lejos que las cámaras no captaron nada.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien- Contesto Lucy-¿Encontraste algo Kendall?

-No encontré nada- Dijo frustrado el rubio.

-Pues yo si encontré algo- Dijo Dak mirando las cámaras- Logre rescatar uno de los videos de vigilancia y encontré algo que les podría servir, en el video se muestra a un chico con smoking saliendo minutos después de la desaparición del representante.

-¿Cómo es el chico?- Pregunto Kendall.

-Esperen, buscare más información y los mandare a sus teléfonos.

-Entendido- Dijo Kendall- Lucy y Kelly, lleven a las Jennifer a la camioneta, las interrogaremos cuando despierten.

-Vamos para allá- Dijo Lucy pero cuando voltearon a buscarlas ya no estaban.

-¡Esas malditas!- Grito Kelly enfurecida.

-¿Se les escaparon cierto?- Pregunto Carlos.

-Define perder- Bromeo Lucy-

-Ustedes dos vengan aquí, ya que no las entretienes las Jennifer vengan a ayudar.

Lucy y Kelly corrieron para llegar al hotel, cuando recibieron una alerta en sus teléfonos.

-Les mande la foto del chico- Dijo Dak- Su nombre es Logan Mitchell, es estudiante de medicina y fue a una conferencia de médicos cirujanos, está en la habitación 3A.

-Estoy cerca- Contesto Kendall- Voy a interrogarlo, Carlos, Lucy y Kelly sigan buscando.

Con ese plan, el rubio fue a buscar al posible culpable de los acontecimientos mientras Carlos seguía buscando pistas y Lucy y Kelly llegaban.

Mientras tanto James está buscando de igual modo al representante, no puede creer que se haya evaporado, volvió a entrar al baño de caballeros buscando respuestas, al voltear hacia arriba vio que hay un ducto de aire acondicionado.

-Ningún empleado lo vio salir, ni siquiera por el jardín- Dijo James para sí mismo- Aun están en el hotel, debieron haber usado el ducto.

James se quito el saco y lo aventó al suelo, subió a los lavamanos y ya arriba soltó un golpe a la reja del ducto logrando abrirla, luego escalo y entro al ducto.

-Lucy, tu novio encontró una pista- Dijo Dak- El policía con el que hablabas entro al ducto de ventilación.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?- Dijo Lucy entrando al hotel con su compañera- Voy a hacer lo mismo, tú y Carlos sigan buscando.

Con esas palabras Lucy se dirigió al baño de mujeres ya que ahí había una compuerta también.

Kendall por su lado llego a la habitación del sospechoso, llamo a la puerta y el joven que está dentro la abrió.

-Buenas noches- Saludo Kendall amable- ¿Logan Mitchell?

-Si- Dijo Logan espantado- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-¿Puedo entrar?- Pregunto Kendall.

Logan pensó un instante, se le notaba algo temeroso por alguna razón pero al final accedió al pedido.

-Bien Logan solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas- Dijo el de los ojos verdes sentándose en la cama- ¿Viste algo fuera de lo común en los baños?

-No para nada- Dijo Logan de golpe- Le juro que no vi nada.

Kendall vio con sorpresa la rápida actitud de Logan, se veía nervioso y bastante asustado.

-Está bien Logan- Dijo Kendall tomando las manos de Logan- Puedes confiar en mi ¿Te tienen amenazado?

-Kendall atención- Dijo Dak al rubio a través del comunicador- Un par de policías se dirigen a la habitación, escóndete.

-Enterado- Dijo Kendall soltando las manos del estudiante de medicina- Escucha Logan unas personas vienen para aquí, te voy a pedir que no les digas que estoy aquí por favor.

Logan miro a Kendall de nuevo antes de responder.

-Está bien-Respondió Logan- No diré nada.

Con esa respuesta Kendall se tranquilizo y se metió a un armario a esconderse, se podía ver hacia afuera por un agujero.

De repente Logan escucho que lo llaman a la puerta, el abrió y dos policías entraron.

-Buenas noches- Dijo uno de ellos

-Buenas noches- Dijo Logan tranquilizándose al ver que son uniformados.

-Mire no le quitaremos mucho tiempo- Respondió el segundo policía- Algo acaba de ocurrir hace poco en el baño de caballeros y queríamos saber si usted escucho algo.

-Si oficiales- Dijo Logan- Escuche golpes y forcejeos, al escucharlos subí mis pies al inodoro para que no me vieran los atacantes, luego un sonido metálico se escucho parecía que algo de metal se había caído y luego…

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?- Interrumpió uno de los policías apuntando a las ventanas que estaban detrás de Logan.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Logan volteando hacia atrás.

-Lo siento pero sabes demasiado- Dijo el policía sacando un arma y apuntando a Logan que volteo lentamente y vio el arma frente a él.

Kendall que vio todo a través del agujero del ropero, salió del mueble y arremetió contra este quitándole el arma y golpeando su cabeza con la pistola lo que causo que el uniformado cayera al suelo inconsciente, el otro policía trato de golpear a Kendall pero el rubio esquivo el golpe, tiro al policía al suelo pateando sus piernas y lo golpeo con el arma en la cabeza para que se desmayara como su compañero.

Al terminar el enfrentamiento, Kendall vio el rostro de Logan, esta temeroso y sin reacción física alguna.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kendall acercándose a Logan.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció el de cabello negro a Kendall abrasándolo rápidamente- Creí que iba a morir.

-Cálmate- Consoló Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo- Todo esta bien ahora, pero tendrás que venir conmigo.

-Está bien- Dijo Logan alejándose y secando unas lagrimas que dijo caer por la impresión.

-Carlos ven aquí- Dijo Kendall- Necesito que me ayudes a cargar algo, ya tenemos testigos- Dijo el rubio esta vez observando a los policías en el suelo.

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste las escenas de acción y el principio de Kogan, sin embargo cabe aclarar que la historia de Kogan es secundaria y que el protagónico lo siguen teniendo Lucy y James, sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.


	5. Capitulo 5: Regla numero 4

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que disfruten esta historia, creo que es hora de comenzar con el nuevo capitulo así que comencemos.

Capitulo 5: Regla numero 4.

Al terminar el enfrentamiento, Kendall vio el rostro de Logan, esta temeroso y sin reacción física alguna.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kendall acercándose a Logan.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció el de cabello negro a Kendall abrasándolo rápidamente- Creí que iba a morir.

-Cálmate- Consoló Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo- Todo está bien ahora, pero tendrás que venir conmigo.

-Está bien- Dijo Logan alejándose y secando unas lagrimas que dijo caer por la impresión.

-Carlos ven aquí- Dijo Kendall- Necesito que me ayudes a cargar algo, ya tenemos testigos- Dijo el rubio esta vez observando a los policías en el suelo.

Mientras Carlos asiste a Kendall, Lucy acaba de entrar al baño de damas para imitar los movimientos de James, entra al baño y se asegura que no haya nadie, de repente la cámara del baño comienza a fallar y haciéndole imposible a Dak ver el baño.

De pronto Lucy siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cae al suelo.

-Kelly- Advirtió Dak a la morena- La cámara del baño perdió visión, no puedo ver nada ve a ver si Lucy necesita ayuda.

-Entendido-Dijo Kelly y corrió hacia el baño para poder auxiliar a su compañera pero al momento de llegar no encontró a nadie-Chicos, Lucy no está aquí creo que se la llevaron junto con el representante.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Carlos escuchando mientras cierra la puerta de la camioneta encerrando a los policías caídos.

-Voy a buscarla-Dijo el rubio dejando a Logan en la camioneta también-

-Espera-Dijo Logan tomando la mano de Kendall.

-Estarás bien-Consoló Kendall a su nuevo protegido- Carlos cuidara de ti, aquí estas a salvo.

Logan se alivio al escuchar eso, se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto y vio a su protector alejarse.

Mientras tanto James esta en dentro del compartimiento estrecho, cuando escucho voces que provenían de debajo de el, al darse cuenta volteo hacia abajo y miro por los compartimientos de una reja que estaba debajo de él y vio una escena increíble.

Debajo de el hay una habitación pequeña, parece ser un armario de limpieza y en él se encuentra un hombre atado en una silla con la boca vendada, al parecer es el representante, frente a él están los dos hombres, son los supuestos guardaespaldas del representante que lo habían traicionado, la puerta de la habitación misteriosa fue abierta por fuera, entro una chica alta, piel morena de cabello negro y esponjado (Una Jennifer) Y trae consigo a Lucy arrastrando.

"¡Es Emma!"-Pensó el Castaño observando mejor a la chica desmayada desde su escondite.

-Encontré a esta entrometida-Dijo la Jennifer morena dejando a Lucy en el suelo- Tengan cuidado con ella, es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Por qué no los matamos de una vez?-Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas-

-El es muy importante-Dijo la morena señalando al hombre atado- El jefe quiere matarlo el mismo, pero pueden encargarse de ella-Esta vez señalando a la chica inconsciente.

-No podemos-Dijo el otro "guardaespaldas" –Si hacemos ruido con las armas los policías sabrán que estamos aquí.

-No se preocupen por eso-Dijo la del cabello afro- Muchos de los policías trabajan con nosotros, es por eso que este armario no ha sido vigilado por los uniformados.

James escucho lo dicho por la delincuente y no puede creerlo, algunos de sus compañeros son aliados de esta red de criminales.

-Está bien, yo me encargo-Dijo el primer guardaespaldas- Es cuestión de tiempo para que los policías que no están con nosotros se vayan y entonces podremos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo con el jefe, mientras tanto nos desharemos de esta molestia.

Jennifer salió del lugar sin prestar atención a lo dicho por su compañero y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Lucy comienza a retomar conciencia, abre los ojos y levanta levemente la cabeza del suelo cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de los hombres.

-Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente-Dijo uno de los presentes observando a Lucy-La jefa dice que diste muchos problemas.

-¿Cuál Jefa?-Dijo Lucy sobando su cabeza.

-Jennifer- Dijo el hombre- Es la líder de esta operación.

-Ah ya se-Dijo Lucy sonriendo-No sabía que ella tenía un zoológico, ¡Par de monos!

-¡Cállate!-Grito uno de los hombres a Lucy-No creas que los policías te ayudaran, algunos de ellos trabajan para nosotros.

-¿Los policías trabajan para ustedes?-Dijo Lucy sorprendida- Vaya ahora el gremio de sangre es de los buenos y los policías son malos miren que curioso.

-¿El gremio de sangre?-Dijo uno sorprendido-Ah ya entiendo todo, tu eres Lucy.

-Ahora soy famosa-Bromeo la rockera- No doy autógrafos por el momento.

-No te hagas la graciosa perra-Grito el guardaespaldas apuntando un arma frente a Lucy- El gremio no te salvara.

En ese momento la compuerta del ducto de ventilación se abrió y dos tiros salieron de esta que fueron a parar a la cabeza de los terroristas cayendo instantáneamente, James dio un brinco desde su escondite y cayó al suelo sin soltar su arma.

-¡James!-Dijo Lucy mirando sorprendida al policía-

-Escuche todo…Lucy-Dijo James indignado- Como pudiste haberme mentido, eres parte del gremio de sangre, eres el enemigo y yo confié en ti.

-James-Dijo Lucy levantándose del suelo- No quiero ser grosera pero si escuchaste bien, el muerto dijo que los policías trabajan para ellos, no soy tu enemiga, mi misión era proteger al representante al igual que la tuya.

-¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti?-Reprocho el policía

-Tienes que hacerlo si quieres salir de aquí con vida y ayudar al hombre-Menciono Lucy mientras desata al secuestrado-

James pensó un momento, no confiaba del todo en Lucy pero tenía un buen punto, los policías podrían traicionarlo como hasta ahora.

-¿Qué propones?-Dijo James ayudándola a liberar al cautivo.

-Por ahora hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro y hay que hacerlo antes de que lleguen más de esos tipos-Dijo quitando la mascada de la boca del representante- Llamare a mis socios.

El antes cautivo se levanto de su asiento y mientras Lucy hablaba con sus socios James le dijo unas palabras al importante hombre.

-Escuche, soy James Diamond, lo sacare de aquí.

El hombre solo asintió al policía.

-Vienen para aquí-Dijo Lucy- Tenemos una camioneta, la usaremos para transportarlo a un lugar seguro- La puerta se escucho, fueron tres golpes seguidos y uno más segundos después- Esa es la señal.

Lucy abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Kendall y a Kelly.

-Trajimos lo que pediste-Dijo Kendall entregando una bolsa de plástico a Lucy-

-Bien-Dijo sosteniendo la bolsa para entregarla posteriormente al hombre importante-Tengo señor, póngase esto.

-¿Por qué tiene que usar eso?-Pregunto James.

-Hay policías vigilando-Respondió Lucy- En este momento tenemos a alguien que está interfiriendo con las cámaras de seguridad, por eso no vieron a mis socios entrar pero si la señal regresa no quiero arriesgarme a que reconozcan al señor.

James pensó que el plan de la supuesta enemiga era brillante, había pensado todo en cuestión de minutos.

El representante término de vestirse, un pantalón de mezclilla bastante viejo, gabardina enorme color café y sombrero café.

-Kelly tu y yo estaremos cubriendo atrás, James tu y Kendall vayan al frente, no dejen que le hagan daño al representante.

Con ese plan el grupo salió de la habitación, todo fue bastante sencillo ya que la Jennifer no están presentes y los policías vieron al grupo pero no imaginaron que una de esas personas fueran el representante.

Al salir del hotel fueron a la camioneta y metieron al representante en ella, Carlos ya estaba listo para arrancar, Logan fue mandado a la parte trasera junto con Kelly, Lucy y James además de los policías que habían capturado mientras Kendall fue en el asiento del copiloto.

Carlos condujo por dos horas hasta que llegaron al destino,… La base de operaciones.

Lucy cubrió los ojos de James, de Logan y del representante con unos parches para que no vieran los alrededores del lugar, todos entraron con Lucy y Kelly guiando los pasos de los visitantes mientras que Carlos y Kendall cargan a los policías aun inconscientes.

Ya adentro Lucy retiro los parches y Carlos y Kendall lleva a los policías a una habitación especial que sirve para interrogatorios para encerrar a los traidores hasta que despierten y estén listos para responder las preguntas.

-Lamento no tener que ofrecerles-Dijo Dak saliendo del área de computadoras refiriéndose a Logan, James y el representante- Pero sean bienvenidos, Lucy y Kendall el jefe quiere hablar con ustedes.

Logan se sentó en una silla que estaba en el lugar, James fue a un sillón con el representante.

Lucy y Kendall fueron al área de computadoras, Arthur esta comunicándose con ellos a través de un monitor.

-¡Están locos!-Grito el jefe-Llevaron a dos civiles al cuartel, entiendo que hayan llevado al representante pero debieron haber eliminado al estudiante y al policía.

-No podemos hacer eso señor-Dijo Kendall Logan- bueno el estudiante, es un testigo clave, tiene información que nos puede servir, además es inocente y recuerde la regla número 2 que nos impide asesinar inocentes.

-Entiendo tu punto-Dijo Arthur a Kendall- Pero el policía no es testigo y muy inocente puede que no sea, Dak me informo que algunos policías trabajan para los terroristas.

-Yo creo en el señor-Dijo Lucy defendiendo a James.

-No me interesa tu parecer Lucy-Dijo Arthur- Si sientes algo por el me tiene sin cuidado pero…

-Regla numero 4-Interrumpio Lucy al jefe- El me salvo la vida, uno de los gorilas trato de matarme y James lo impidió y la regla cuatro establece que ahora mi vida le pertenece.

Arthur solo miro a Lucy a través del monitor, no parecía mentir, Lucy jamás ha podido mentirle a Arthur.

-Está bien- Dijo el jefe- Protejan a los testigos, yo hablare con quien nos contrato para poner al representante seguro mientras tanto Logan y James son responsabilidad de ustedes, protéjanlos hasta cuando sea necesario pero no aquí, eso ya se los dejo a ustedes-Al terminar de decir lo ultimo Griffin se desconecto del sistema dejando a Lucy y a Kendall.

-¿Alguna idea?-Dijo Kendall a Lucy.

-Que pasen la noche aquí-Dijo Lucy- Mañana llevare a James a su casa y yo estaré vigilándolo.

-¿Y Logan?-Pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

-El es testigo principal, debemos buscarle un lugar para que se quede mientras pasa esto.

-Entonces que venga conmigo-DIJO EL RUBIO- Se quedara en mi casa desde mañana.

-Entendido, vayamos a atender a las visitas y luego vamos a interrogar a los malditos.

Con esa idea Kendall y Lucy salieron del área de computadoras y fueron a la sala del plantel, ahí están James, Logan y el importante.

-Bien supongo que se tienen que quedar aquí-Dijo Kendall- Señor representante no se preocupe, su socio que nos contrato será contactado para buscar un lugar seguro para usted pero tendrá que esperar a mañana, mientras tanto dormirá aquí.

El representante asintió a lo escuchado.

-Logan, tu igual te quedaras esta noche, pero antes quiero hablar contigo en privado-Dijo de nuevo el rubio, Logan asintió y siguió a Kendall a una habitación lejana.

-Y ¿Qué harán conmigo?- Dijo James dirigiéndose a Lucy.

-Te quedaras aquí esta noche-Respondió Lucy- Mañana te llevare a tu casa, te agradezco haberme salvado la vida, ahora me corresponde protegerte hasta pagar mi deuda.

-Lucy-Dijo James sorprendido- No es necesario, yo no lo hice por eso.

-Se que ahora crees que soy una salvaje-Respondió Lucy- Pero no quiero hacerte daño, sé que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir pero confía en mi hasta mañana, te llevare a salvo a tu casa y luego podrás olvidarme y odiarme todo lo que quieras.

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado este capítulo tan especial ya que es el inicio del verdadero romance entre las parejas: Lucy y James además de Kendall y Logan, no olviden comentar que tal les pareció así como dar sus sugerencias para poder mejorar la historia, recuerden que es su opinión y se respeta sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Nuevo plan

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que les este gustando la historia, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y bueno empecemos.

Capitulo 6: Nuevo plan.

-Está bien- Dijo el jefe- Protejan a los testigos, yo hablare con quien nos contrato para poner al representante seguro mientras tanto Logan y James son responsabilidad de ustedes, protéjanlos hasta cuando sea necesario pero no aquí, eso ya se los dejo a ustedes-Al terminar de decir lo ultimo Griffin se desconecto del sistema dejando a Lucy y a Kendall.

-¿Alguna idea?-Dijo Kendall a Lucy.

-Que pasen la noche aquí-Dijo Lucy- Mañana llevare a James a su casa y yo estaré vigilándolo.

-¿Y Logan?-Pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

-El es testigo principal, debemos buscarle un lugar para que se quede mientras pasa esto.

-Entonces que venga conmigo-DIJO EL RUBIO- Se quedara en mi casa desde mañana.

-Entendido, vayamos a atender a las visitas y luego vamos a interrogar a los malditos.

Con esa idea Kendall y Lucy salieron del área de computadoras y fueron a la sala del plantel, ahí están James, Logan y el importante.

-Bien supongo que se tienen que quedar aquí-Dijo Kendall- Señor representante no se preocupe, su socio que nos contrato será contactado para buscar un lugar seguro para usted pero tendrá que esperar a mañana, mientras tanto dormirá aquí.

El representante asintió a lo escuchado.

-Logan, tu igual te quedaras esta noche, pero antes quiero hablar contigo en privado-Dijo de nuevo el rubio, Logan asintió y siguió a Kendall a una habitación lejana.

-Y ¿Qué harán conmigo?- Dijo James dirigiéndose a Lucy.

-Te quedaras aquí esta noche-Respondió Lucy- Mañana te llevare a tu casa, te agradezco haberme salvado la vida, ahora me corresponde protegerte hasta pagar mi deuda.

-Lucy-Dijo James sorprendido- No es necesario, yo no lo hice por eso.

-Se que ahora crees que soy una salvaje-Respondió Lucy- Pero no quiero hacerte daño, sé que es difícil lo que te voy a pedir pero confía en mi hasta mañana, te llevare a salvo a tu casa y luego podrás olvidarme y odiarme todo lo que quieras.

James se quedo pensando un momento, Lucy parecía sincera aunque anteriormente le había mentido, ella pudo haberlo matado pero no lo hizo sino al contrario… Lo protegió.

-Está bien Lucy- Respondió James- Te hare caso ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Solo ven conmigo, van a interrogar a esos tipos tu observaras desde lejos para decirnos si los conoces.

James asintió a la chica y la siguió, llegaron a una ventana que daba hacia una habitación, el vidrio es especial, se puede ver hacia dentro pero no hacia afuera.

Carlos y Dak están dentro de la habitación con los testigos mientras Kelly, Lucy y James están fuera observando todo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Para quién trabajan?- Pregunto Carlos acercándose hacia uno de los uniformados.

-Para nadie, actuamos solos- Respondió el policía volteando su rostro.

-No juegues conmigo- Respondió Carlos tomando al sujeto del cabello-Dinos para quien trabajas y no te haremos daño o al menos mas del suficiente.

-Más les vale que cooperen- Dijo Dak acercándose a uno de los policías- Sabemos que hay más policías trabajando con ustedes y sabemos que hay alguien mas detrás de esto, las Jennifer nos dijeron- Mintió el listo.

-¡Esas perras!- Dijo el policía que estaba siendo sujetado por Carlos-

-Así es- Dijo Carlos azotando la cabeza del uniformado contra la mesa- Las Jennifer fueron capturadas, nos ayudaron.

-Escuchen no sabemos gran cosa- Dijo el policía que no fue afectado por el impacto- alguien contrato a nuestro jefe, el nos dijo que hacer, el hizo el trato no conocemos quien sea quien lo contrato.

-¿Qué jefe?-Pregunto Dak- ¿James Diamond?

-No, el es solo el jefe de esta operación- Dijo el lastimado- El jefe de nuestra jefatura, se llama Gustavo, de hecho nos pidió eliminar a James porque era un estorbo en la misión.

-¿Les pidieron matarme?- Dijo James a Lucy.

-Al parecer si- Contesto Lucy- ¿Sabes quién es Gustavo?

-Si, es el líder de mi jefatura el me asigno a la misión pero no creo que sea verdad.

Mientras el interrogatorio pasaba, Kendall preguntaba a Logan lo que sabía.

-Sé que es difícil confiar en alguien a estas alturas- Dijo Kendall entregando una taza con café a Logan- Pero debes decirme lo que oíste.

-Escuche un forcejeo- Respondió Logan tomando su bebida- luego un sonido metálico si hubieran golpeado algo de metal contra el suelo, alguien estaba dando órdenes y escuche a alguien decir "Gustavo estará contento, solo nos falta eliminar a Diamond y el campo estará libre"

-Gracias por tu cooperación Logan- Dijo Kendall acercándose un poco a Logan- No voy a mentirte quizá te busquen, ellos saben que sabes algo pero no te preocupes- Dijo esta vez poniendo su mano en la pierna derecha de Logan- Esta noche te quedaras aquí, mañana iremos a tu casa, tomaras lo necesario y vendrás a mi casa, te quedaras conmigo mientras se nos ocurre algo mejor.

-Gracias por protegerme- Dijo Logan – Si, confió en ti.

-Perfecto- Dijo Kendall levantándose de su asiento- Ahora ven, debes descansar, tenemos habitaciones aquí cuando nos quedamos a trabajar aquí, te quedaras en mi habitación.

Logan siguió a Kendall, llegaron a la habitación del rubio, Kendall abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Logan.

-Descansa, cualquier cosa que necesites solo grita ¡Kendall!

-Si gracias- Dijo Logan sentándose en la cama.

Kendall cerró la puerta y fue a donde sus compañeros, cuando escucho la conversación de estos con el policía.

-Sé lo que les digo Gustavo jamás me haría daño- Dijo James.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Dijo el rubio acercándose al grupo- Logan escucho algo referente a eso, dijo que un tal Gustavo estaría feliz con el trabajo y que solo necesitaban deshacerse de Diamond para completar todo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Pregunto James.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Logan.

En ese momento Dak y Carlos salieron de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Tu, amigo de Lucy- Dijo Dak refiriéndose a James- Ese sujeto nos dio una lista de los policías involucrados, por lo menos hay 15 personas en esta lista, revisa la lista haber si reconoces a alguien.

James recibió la lista y empezó a leer, su mirada lo decía todo.

-Conozco a todos ellos- Dijo James

-Es hora de hacer un plan- Dijo Lucy- Kendall tú que propones.

-No creo que matar a todos los policías sea la solución esta vez- Dijo Kendall- Además quieren matar a tu amigo y seguro querrán matar a Logan ya que es testigo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero hay que hacer algo legal- Dijo Lucy- Tenemos lo que dijeron esos sujetos grabado, además tenemos a Logan de testigo.

-Pero es contra el líder de la jefatura de Minnesota- Dijo James.

-El no es la única autoridad, con todo lo que tenemos gravado es imposible que perdamos, fue una conspiración para eliminar al representante y a James.

-Olvidas algo importante- Dijo Carlos- No creo que le hagan caso a unos asesinos.

-Es por eso que nosotros no pondremos la demanda- Dijo Lucy- James lo hará, pondrá la denuncia diciendo que interrogo a Logan y él le dijo lo que escucho, le entregara la grabación al juez diciendo que fue él quien los interrogo y que ellos le dieron una lista de los responsables.

-Pero si el mete la denuncia lo buscaran- Dijo Kelly- De por si tratan de matarlo ahora redoblaran esfuerzos.

-Por eso lo protegeremos- Respondió Lucy de nuevo- Lo protegeremos hasta que llegue el juicio así como protegeremos a Logan, meterán a los responsables a prisión y no podrán hacer nada contra James o Logan después de eso.

-Yo lo hare- Dijo James- Lucy tiene razón, si hacemos eso ganaremos seguro.

El grupo pensó el silencio un momento.

-Mañana hablare con Logan- Dijo el rubio- Creo que es arriesgado pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer para que revisen y arresten a los culpables.

Ya tienen un plan, es arriesgado pero es lo mejor que tienen ya que no pueden arriesgarse a tratar de matar a todos los responsables del atentado.

-Bien ya tenemos un plan- Dijo Lucy- El representante se está quedando en la habitación del jefe, supongo que Logan se quedo en la habitación de Kendall así que James, tú te quedaras en mi habitación y yo y Kendall nos quedaremos en los sillones.

-Me puedo quedar en el sillón- Sugirió James a Lucy.

-Dijiste que me harías caso- Dijo Lucy de nuevo- Ahora cumplirás el trato, quédate en mi habitación, mañana presentaras la demanda.

James solo asintió resignado e hizo caso, Lucy lo llevo a la habitación correspondiente que estaba a un lado de la habitación donde se hospeda Logan, Lucy abre la puerta y deja pasar a James.

-Gracias- Dijo James

-No tienes que agradecer- Respondió Lucy cerrando la puerta dejando solo a James.

Ella fue a los sillones en donde está su amigo Kendall.

-Hola- Saludo Lucy al rubio-

-Hola Lucy- Dijo Kendall recostándose en uno de los sillones- ¿Se durmió tu amigo en tu habitación?

-Supongo que sí- Dijo Lucy quitándose los zapatos-

-Lo siento- Dijo Kendall.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Pregunto Lucy recostándose.

-Siento que no funcionara lo tuyo con James.

-No lo sientas- Dijo Lucy riendo- No esperaba tener algo con James, en especial ahora que se que es policía, lo ayudare por el reglamento. ¿Qué hay de ti y Logan?

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto el rubio sonrojado- Solo lo protejo porque es vital para la operación.

-Lo sé- Dijo Lucy riendo- Solo juego contigo, aunque no está nada mal el aspirante a doctor.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Kendall- No lo había notado.

-Puede que con el yo si pueda intentar algo- Insistió Lucy a Kendall.

-¡No te atrevas!- Grito Kendall.

-Lo sabia- Dijo Lucy triunfadora- El te gusta.

-Tal vez solo un poco- Dijo Kendall calmándose- Pero tampoco creo que se pueda dar algo entre nosotros, el salva vidas mientras yo las arrebato.

-Nunca digas nunca- Dijo Lucy- Si lo intentaras me gustaría.

-Ya veremos Lucy- Respondió Kendall- Ahora duerme que mañana tenemos que trabajar.

El sueño los invadió, quedándose dormidos poco a poco.

Bien chicos hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les guste y que les guste el inicio de Kogan, no olviden comentar que tal les pareció así como dar sus sugerencias para poder mejorar la historia, recuerden que es su opinión y se respeta sin más por el momento se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Fase uno

Hola chicos:

¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida este en orden.

Es hora de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo así que aquí tienen.

Capitulo 7: Fase uno.

-¿Si?- Pregunto Kendall- No lo había notado.

-Puede que con el yo si pueda intentar algo- Insistió Lucy a Kendall.

-¡No te atrevas!- Grito Kendall.

-Lo sabia- Dijo Lucy triunfadora- El te gusta.

-Tal vez solo un poco- Dijo Kendall calmándose- Pero tampoco creo que se pueda dar algo entre nosotros, el salva vidas mientras yo las arrebato.

-Nunca digas nunca- Dijo Lucy- Si lo intentaras me gustaría.

-Ya veremos Lucy- Respondió Kendall- Ahora duerme que mañana tenemos que trabajar.

El sueño los invadió, quedándose dormidos poco a poco.

Miércoles 7 de febrero, 6:30 de la mañana.

James despertó aunque no tenia alarma, su reloj mental lo hizo despertar. Salió de la habitación silenciosamente para no causar alboroto, quería llegar con Lucy y lo logro.

-Buenos días- Saludo Lucy ya levantada.

-Hola-Dijo James serio-

-¿Sigues molesto?

-La verdad sí, me usaste para…

-No espera- Lo interrumpió Lucy- No te use, ni siquiera sabía que eres policía.

-¿Cómo creerte?-Respondió James.

-No me creas, no me interesa-Reprocho ofendida- Pero si quieres seguir vivo debes hacerme caso, ahora que sabemos que trataran de matarte no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Está bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto resignado James.

-Levantaras un acta con la evidencia que tenemos, sé por experiencia que mandaran a juicio pero tú y Logan nos necesarios vivos, una vez acabe todo esto podrás irte a donde te dé la gana.

-Ya entendí-Dijo el policía- ¿El representante?

-Su socio vino por él en la madrugada, no se a donde lo llevo pero el representante confía en él y eso basta para mí y también le basta al jefe.

-¿Le informaron a la policía?

-Claro después de lo que paso ayer deben ser confiables ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

-¿Entonces como sabrán que está vivo?

-Una vez que llegue a su destino mandaran un comunicado supongo, pero no sé cuándo.

-Está bien-Grito James- No quiero seguir discutiendo, ahora lo que importa es parar lo que se traman los demás policías.

-Si, lo mejor será hacerlo personalmente, lo único que sabemos es que hay 15 involucrados por lo menos a parte de Gustavo- Dijo Lucy- Si enviamos una carta lo más seguro es que la desvíen o la desaparezcan mejor preséntala personalmente.

-Entiendo- Dijo James caminando a una silla- Lo hare, llevare la evidencia a una jefatura distinta.

-Yo iré contigo-Dijo Lucy- Me asegurare de que no te mataran.

-Gracias.

Las horas pasaban y poco a poco los demás integrantes y Logan fueron despertando.

-Voy a hablar con Logan- Se ofreció Kendall- Ya debe estar despierto será mejor decirle.

Kendall se dirige a la habitación donde se hospeda su nuevo querer, abrió la puerta y entro al ver que Logan ya está despierto.

-Buenos días- Saludo gentilmente el rubio- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Hola Kendall-Dijo amigable el aspirante a doctor- Si dormí bien gracias- Dijo sentándose pes aun estaba en la cama.

-Logan tengo que decirte algo-Dijo sentándose a lado de Logan- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te quedaran conmigo mientras esto pasaba?

-Si

-Bien, tenemos un plan para que esto termine pero necesitamos de tu ayuda, James presentara una denuncia a la jefatura vecina acerca de lo que paso, según los traidores solo los de la jefatura de este lugar son los culpables, si vamos a pedir ayuda a otro lugar seguro los ayudaran.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto Logan.

-No podremos los testimonios de los policías, sabrán que el gremio de sangre está detrás de esto así que tu y James son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar.

-¿Cómo los puedo ayudar?

-Testificando, tu y James son los únicos que saben de esto, nuestra palabra no vale por que somos asesinos además nos meterían a prisión. Dak está buscando más videos perdidos, con la evidencia y con sus testimonios seguro atraparan a quien los responsables.

-Pero-Dijo Logan temeroso- ¿No querrán hacerme daño?

-No quisiera decir esto Logan pero estas en lo cierto, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, una vez que ellos estén en prisión no podrán hacerte nada, por eso necesitamos hacerlo.

Logan pensó un breve momento, tiene miedo pero si no lo hace lo perseguirán el resto de su vida.

-Está bien- Afirmo Logan- Los ayudare, voy a testificar lo que escuche.

-Gracias Logan-Agradeció Kendall- Veras que es la mejor opción.

Ya con todos de acuerdo, solo faltaba presentar la denuncia, James y Lucy lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto en una oficina a puerta cerrada de la jefatura local de policías.

-No puedo creer que fallaran- Grito un hombre con sobre peso, barba extensa y lentes- El representante escapo, ahora está en Washington D.C.

-Gustavo tranquilícese-Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban con él- No creo que se hayan enterado que nosotros estamos involucrados, lo manejamos todo muy bien.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-Grito Enfadado Gustavo- Lo que menos importa es eso, estábamos contratados por unos asesinos seguro nos mataran por haber fallado.

-¿El gremio de sangre?- Pregunto el mismo hombre.

-No-Respondió rápidamente- Unos sujetos de China me pagaron, además de contratar a otro grupo Las Jennifer.

-Si las conocí-Dijo uno de ellos- Son hermosas.

-Pero aun no sabemos cómo escapo-Señalo Gustavo- ¿Lo habrán ayudado?-. Después de todo Diamond aun no aparece.

-No creo jefe-Dijo otro de los hombres- Diamond es bueno pero sigue siendo novato, por eso lo eligió para dirigir esta operación para echarle la culpa de la pérdida del político.

-Si pro su padre era el mejor-Afirmo Gustavo- El lo entreno, por eso James debe ser muy bueno.

Ya en la jefatura vecina, James levanta el acta.

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice?- Pregunto una policía- Este es un caso muy delicado compañero Diamond.

-Totalmente-Refuto James- Ellos fueron los culpables.

-No se preocupe en todo caso lo protegeremos- Afirmo la policía- Se que es algo delicado pero si son culpables deben pagar.

Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y el ultimo de la semana, el lunes nuevo capítulo prometido. Por ahora se despide _**B.J Ríos.**_


End file.
